Ron Dug It In Deeper
by CutePoison1235
Summary: Prompt from my dirty-minded friend.  Not a naughty fic though.  Rated T just to be safe


**Disclaimer: I could write something witty and sarcastic here but my brain has ceased to function tonight so I'll just say obviously I'm not JK Rowling and all characters in the following belong to her. Also, no money is being made from the publication of this. (Hah, I wish!)**

**Based on the prompt "Ron dug it in deeper", i****nspired by and thus dedicated to my dear Mai-Tai who despite appearances has quite a sick mind at times.**

**Ron dug it in deeper. (Because Mai-Tai is a disturbed individual.)**

Dusk was falling on the great castle of Hogwarts. The students were all (supposedly) in their respective common rooms, the front doors shut and locked. Or so things appeared to be until one of the heavy doors opened a fraction, gold light spilling out onto the stairs leading to the castle entrance. The doors closed again suddenly, without any visible force.

"Hurry up! We've got to be back before she notices we're gone!" a hushed voice came out of the darkness, its speaker seemingly invisible.

"Well I'd be able to move a lot faster without the cloak!" a second voice issued, also apparently from nowhere.

"No. I'm not risking being seen. I mean, just how the bloody hell would we explain what we're doing?"

The second voice didn't seem to be able to answer that.

Then after a short pause, "You're right. Let's just keep moving then, he's heavier than he bloody looks, you know."

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard moving in the direction of the Forbidden Forrest.

As they entered the fringe of the forest, Harry and Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak that had been so useful to them over the years. Ron was carrying a large bag containing a lumpy object that seemed to offend him as he held it away from his body and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Think this is a good spot?" asked Harry.

"As good as any, I s'pose." replied Ron, dumping the bag unceremoniously on the ground. Harry grimaced slightly at this and Ron replied a little guiltily "Well, it's not like he can feel anything..."

Harry didn't seem completely satisfied with this defence but let it drop nevertheless. He then picked up two stay branches from the ground and with a wave of his wand they began to lengthen and thicken until they became a pair of shovels. Harry wordlessly passed one to Ron and the pair began to dig.

Harry, who had spent many long hours toiling in the garden at Privet Drive, dug the spade into the ground and removed a section of dirt with ease. Ron, however, was not used to manual gardening, having grown up watching most household tasks performed by magic. He pushed his spade into the hard ground and pulled back in an awkward move that only managed to displace an inch or two of dirt.

"No, like this." Harry explained as he demonstrated the correct technique. Ron dug it in deeper on his second try, successfully dislodging a sizeable amount of earth.

They continued working silently but for the sound of their tools for several minutes until they stopped to assess their progress.

"Deep enough?" questioned Ron. Harry nodded his approval and they simultaneously rested their shovels and turned to the lumpy object in the bag.

Harry was the first to move, silently hefting the bag over his shoulder and lowering it as carefully as possible into the freshly dug hole before them.

"Think we should... you know, say anything?" Ron mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a guilty stance.

"I... uhh, can't really think of anything to say, to be honest," Harry replied truthfully. "Un –unless you want to say something?"

"God, no – I hated the git!"

"That much was evident." retorted Harry.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I don't feel bad for what happened, I really do... I could be sleeping peacefully in my nice warm bed right now if it wasn't for what happened this afternoon..."

"Ron! You could at least pretend to be remorseful!"

"I am! I really am! If only for how I know it'll hurt her..."

They both lapsed into a contemplative silence.

"Yeah, well, it's not like she'll know it was you – we'll make sure of that." Harry broke the silence and picked up his shovel once more and began to shift the dirt back into the opening. Ron soon followed his lead and joined him in covering the evidence of their crime.

When the makeshift grave was fully covered and hidden from sight, they turned their backs on it after a brief moment of pause and headed back toward the castle, pulling on the cloak as they went.

"Oh, God, I really don't want to see the state she'll be in when she realises what happened."

"Well, if we've covered our tracks as well as we've tried I see no reason why she would suspect anything close to the truth."

"But still, that furry orange beast meant a lot to her. She'll be heartbroken when she realises he's gone for good. Did you see her searching for him around the common room tonight? I just don't think I can face her without looking completely guilty..."

Harry stopped them both in their tracks and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Do you want her to know that we killed her one and only pet who, despite being a hairy little predator, was her pride and joy? Even if it wasn't strictly our fault, do you really want to see the disappointment and revulsion in her face when you tell her? Because then, by all means go tell her, but on your own head be it - because if you think I'm gonna protect you from another flock of crazed canaries, you've got another thing coming!"

"Fine." Ron conceded, realising that however much he hated lying to Hermione, the thought of her face when she found out it was partially his fault made his heart sink.

They walked a little further in the quiet of the early hours and slipped into the still slumbering castle as the first few rays of sunlight crept over the horizon.

****

Hope you liked, any constructive criticism is appreciated, however this is my first fic so please don't be too mean... :)


End file.
